


We just want you to be happy

by TheLadySyk0



Series: Deadpool knows he's in a fanfic [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deadpool knows he's in a fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, cuteness too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool knows that he's in a fanfiction and argues with the writer. Implies that Deadpool lives through every fanfiction made about him.</p><p> Angst angst angst. fluff fluff fluff.</p><p>Mentions some of my fave Spideypool writers :3</p><p>now with a connected fic! Check out CopicsForNameless' fic here! http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/15737488?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_62207803</p>
            </blockquote>





	We just want you to be happy

The early morning light gently cascaded through the apartment window where Peter and Wade slept.

Wade woke up next to his sleeping lover, idly admiring how the light illuminated Peter’s sleeping face. He rose from the bed and-

“Shut. Up.”

I..I...What?

“I said SHUT. THE. FUCK UP.” Wade jumped from the bed and screamed at the ceiling.

What...Who?

“YOU! THE FUCKING FANGIRL NARRATOR! I SAID SHUT UP!”

Wade...I-

“No! I don’t care! You can’t keep doing this to me! You can’t just plop me down in some new godforsaken AU and pretend that my life is awesome! You can’t give me someone who loves me, and takes care of me, and doesn’t care about my face, and then take it away from me as soon as the fic ends!”

Wade paced back and forth, angrily waving his arms as he spoke.

“I mean I’ve had pain before, I’ve spent most of my comic book life in constant pain, the voices, that cancer, the abuse, I’m used to that, but this-” He gestures to where Peter is still miraculously sleeping.

“I can’t fucking deal with this….not when I know its going to end as soon as you get your touchy-feely love crap over with!”

He rakes a hand down his scarred face.

“sure it can be fun...Arrafrost makes the best spideypool smut and Buttwade is freaking awesome at fluff….hehe buttwade…” he giggles briefly but then visibly composes himself.

“....people also do terrible things to me in their fics….make me do terrible things….”

He looks upwards again.

“...shit…..teenage girls really shouldn’t romanticize me….I mean if any of you chicks met a guy like me in real life, a guy that kills people, is insane. You really should run the other fucking way, but time after time you ladies write me with Petey or Shiklah or whoever, falling in love...being happy…”

He looks out the window. Rosy early morning light paints the skyscrapers in its warm glow. The city seems calmer from this high up. A blimp lazily floats past.

“Thats some fucking gorgeous imaginary scenery you got going on there sykes…”

Thank you.

“The blimp was a nice touch… blimps are fucking sweet…”

Wade stretches out his arms and a look of resignation falls over his face.

“So if it’s alright with you, just fucking end the fic right now and leave me alone…you write me too ooc anyways….”

Wade, I realize that you’re not a perfect person, you’ve killed people, canonically your relationships have been abusive, you kidnapped an old lady and made her work for you-

“Wow, look at you writing words and not ending the goddamn fic like I fucking asked you to do!” Wade growled and flipped off the ceiling.

Shut the fuck up Wade, I’m making a point. You’ve done bad things, but you’re a good person Wade. You try to do the right thing, even though people put you down, even after everything that you’ve been through, your childhood-

“YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY CHILDHOOD! YOU THINK I WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW? JUST BECAUSE YOU READ IT DOESN’T MEAN I CONSENTED TO SHARE THAT SHIT WITH YOU!” Angry tears stream down his face.

“ALSO SHUT UP ABOUT THE TEARS! I’M NOT CRYING OK?”

Sure Wade...Anyways the point is that we know you! We know why you do the things you do! We know that you have it in you to be better and we KNOW that you deserve to be happy.

“...You couldn’t possibly-”

Whole life. Read it. In the comic books! You deserve to be happy Wade. I’m sorry that I can’t make it last forever but I can give you this! I can give you someone to hold you! to take care of you! Even if it is for a short while…

“You can’t do this to Peter, he-”  
You can be good for him too Wade...I know you don’t see it yet, but you can be so good for him. 

“...that ‘be so good for him’ part sounds kinda kinky…”

Shut up Wade, we’re having a tender moment.

“right sorry.”

I can right the wrongs that you've had to suffer, even if its just for a little while. You mean so much to us Wade, we want you to be happy….

Wade paused, he looked thoughtful before he quietly asked “How much time do we have left?”

….Not long Wade...I’m sorry its just a ficlet….

“....Ok……” Wade breathed in deeply and collected himself. “....write the scene….” He swallows nervously, but also looks determined.

Get back into bed Wade.

Wade gently lifts the covers and settles in next to Peter. The warm light flits through the window and illuminates Peter’s peaceful face, his long eyelashes making graceful shadows across his cheeks.

“You’re so sappy.” Wade smiles and laughs under his breath.

Shut up Wade.

Peter gently stirred and smiled tiredly as he saw Wade’s face. He stretched his arms toward his scarred lover and laced his hands behind Wade’s neck to pull him in and plant a sleepy kiss on his nose.

“...morning Wade….” he yawned and tucked his head into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade’s breath hitched and he had to take a deep breath before speaking.

“...morning Petey...You sleep well?”

“I always sleep well when my husband is sleeping next to me…” he giggled and kissed Wade’s ear.

“WAIT. Husband?!”

“Wade, what the fuck…”

“That is an IMPORTANT DETAIL the writer forgot to put in!”

“What the hell Wade, we are literally wearing matching wedding rings, our wedding portrait is on the side table. What the fuck.”

Wade lifted his hand and scowled at the golden band around his finger. He then looked to the bedside table where a lovely picture of them in tuxedos was displayed.

“...Son of a bitch….”

“Wade, this is actually really weird, are you joking or do have amnesia, or…”

“You actually agreed to MARRY ME?”

“Yeah Wade, seriously do you have amnesia?”

“No, just shitty writing.” Wade scowled at the ceiling.

Fuck you Wade.

“...Wade….” Peter looked concerned as he placed a hand on Wade’s jaw and looked him in the eyes.

“Tell me how long we’ve been married!” Wade hugged Peter closer and nuzzled into his hair.

“...like five years…” Peter was so confused.

“Holy shit Petey, you’ve loved me for five years?” Wade started to tear up.

Peter looked fondly up at the merc. “I’ve loved you for longer than that, dumbass…”

Wade kissed Peter on the forehead as tears started to roll down his face.

“...five years….five…...five…five years….” he sighed and sniffled, hugging his husband and smiling into his hair.

Just then the couple could hear a small set of feet padding down the hallway before the bedroom door swung open. Ellie stood in the open doorway. She grinned, her curly hair messed up from sleep and wearing a set of Spiderman pajamas.

“dad come on! lets make pancakes I’m hungry!”

Wade jumped out of bed, leaving his very confused husband. He knelt in front of the child, both of his hands gingerly cupping her face as tears ran down his cheeks.

“Ellie...you’re here too?”

She looked into her father’s eyes. “Yeah...thats...thats kind of what happens when you live somewhere...thats where you usually are….dad are you ok?”

Wade was bawling as he hugged his daughter close to his chest. She let out an “oof” and patted him gingerly on the back.

“Its ok dad, whats going on?”

Wade shook his head, refusing to answer, only bending down to press a chaste kiss to the top of his daughter’s curly head.

“Am I...am I...am I a good dad in this AU baby girl?” he asked quietly.

“Whats an AU? but, of course you’re a good dad...! You’re the best dad a girl could have…” she said tenderly and hugged her dad closer.

Wade continued to cry and rock back and forth, hugging his baby girl.

Ellie pried herself gently from her father’s arms and took his hand.

“Come on dad...lets go make pancakes…”

Peter rose from the bed to stand on the other side of Wade and gently took his hand as well. Wade rose from the floor and smiled as Peter wiped a stray tear from his cheek. Wade felt his heart rise as he went with his family to make pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Deadpool so I hope its good enough. Respectful criticism would be nice. Please comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Now with a larger AU! Check out CopicsForNameless's fic here!http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/15737488?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_62207803

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Only Hurts if You Think of Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898318) by [CopicsForNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopicsForNameless/pseuds/CopicsForNameless)




End file.
